


Diversão em um pedido de namoro

by Dusant



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/M, Fights, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusant/pseuds/Dusant
Summary: O que atrai em um romance sempre será aquele final feliz com os personagens juntos e a promessa de um amor eterno entre eles. No entanto, o que torna divertido de ler é a trajetória até aquele final.Jenry Lee teve a ideia de deixar o pedido de namoro entre Takato e Ruki mais interessante e uma história foi criada de sua decisão. Agora, é hora de conferir quão divertida isso será.
Relationships: Makino Ruki | Rika Nonaka/Matsuda Takato | Takato Matsuki





	1. Capítulo 1 - Senso de humor de um domador.

**Author's Note:**

> Esse é meu mais novo romance de Digimon Tamers. Foi meio repentino, mas eu estou me divertindo bastante em escrever e será algo curto (no máximo umas 10 mil palavras a 15 mil). Eu assisti legendado, então usarei os nomes em japonês, que é diferente da dublagem em português:
> 
> Henry Wong(Port.) = Jenry Lee(Jap.)
> 
> Rika Nonaka(Port.) = Ruki Makino (Jap.)
> 
> Takato Matsuda(Port.) = Takato Matsuki(Jap.)
> 
> Jeri Katou(Port.) = Juri Katou(Jap.)
> 
> Eu posso trocar os nomes para a dublagem em port, caso vocês não se sintam confortáveis ao ler os nomes originais, mas preciso que comentem para saber disso. Fora isso, espero que apreciem a leitura.

É bastante interessante a capacidade das pessoas de se adaptarem. Quando se deparam com o desconhecido, a primeira reação é cautela, sendo sustentado pelo o medo que esse desconhecido pode causar para o outro. No entanto, junto dessa cautela, vem uma curiosidade que faz as pessoas quererem saber o que é esse desconhecido, pois também é uma novidade que ainda não foi conhecida. Ainda assim, enquanto essa curiosidade explode dentro das pessoas, ela pode ser facilmente apagada na mesma velocidade que surgiu assim que se conhece melhor esse desconhecido.

Isso foi o que aconteceu com os Digimons. Inicialmente, foi uma das coisas mais importantes do séc.21, descobrir que aqueles monstrinhos que apareciam em desenhos, jogos, brinquedos e cartas, não só eram reais, como poderiam vir para o mundo real e causar muito estrago se quisessem. Como sempre, as coisas mais estranhas aconteciam no Japão e assim, após a invasão do D-REAPER, que quase destruiu a cidade de Tóquio, mas que foi salva por um grupo de crianças e seus digimons, 4 anos haviam se passado e os digimons deixaram de ser uma novidade do séc.21, para serem mais uma coisa interessante para as pessoas se acostumarem. 

Isso era tão verdade, que atualmente, os digimons tinham mais liberdade para transitarem no mundo real, onde era bastante fácil encontrar digimons no nível criança, transitando pela cidade, seja andando pelas ruas, nadando nos lagos ou voando pelos céus. Esses digimons não representavam um perigo real, já que eram orientados a não consumirem dados e sequer tinham interesse de digievoluir. Eles apenas queriam viver num mundo mais aconchegante que o mundo digimon, e enquanto não causasse confusão, sua presença era tolerada e até apreciada, principalmente pelas crianças, que amavam brincar com digimons e as criaturas sentiam a mesma coisa.

Ainda havia leis severas sobre adoção de digimons, mas pelos últimos anos, houve alguns progressos, e hoje em dia, após uma burocracia enorme, era possível adotar legalmente um digimon, sendo constantemente vigiado pelo o estado. Digimons eram a nova febre mundial, e o mundo todo estava se adaptando a isso a sua maneira. 

Mesmo que com alguns incidentes, com seus variados graus de problema, os humanos e digimons estavam estabelecendo uma relação de harmonia e tudo isso se devia a um grupo seleto de pessoas, que iniciaram toda essa jornada.

Duas dessas pessoas estavam nesse momento em um cafeteria famosa da cidade de Tóquio. Takato Matsuda e Jenry Lee, dois domadores de digimons que atuavam como agentes da Hypnos, outrora agência secreta de caça e acobertamento dos digimons para a população, agora se tornando uma força tarefa de paz entre o mundo real e o mundo virtual. A proposta foi feita para os dois garotos, junto de Ruki, um ano depois dos eventos do D-REAPER, onde Yamaki, chefe da recém-reformada Hypnos, queria que eles participassem da organização como agentes, para lidarem com quaisquer problemas que o mundo digimon possa trazer para o mundo vreal, assim como atuar de forma diplomática com os digimons, ajudando as relações com eles.

A proposta era ousada e Yamaki sabia que as crianças aceitariam por justamente ser assim, e ajudava também o pagamento que recebiam por cumprirem as suas funções, que era bastante bom. Assim, Takato, Henry e Rukia, com apenas 14 anos, já eram funcionários do governo, recebendo bons salários por fazerem algo que já faziam a tempos e de graça.

Voltando para os dois garotos, Takato encarava Henry com uma expressão de leve desespero, já que após fazer a pergunta que atormentava o garoto pelos últimos dias para o seu melhor amigo, ele esperava que o sábio Henry desse uma luz para o problema que possuía. No entanto, tudo que o jovem de cabelos negros fazia era apreciar com calma seu cappuccino de caramelo que pediu.

“Lee!”, exclamou Takato.

“O quê?”, questionou de maneira inocente o jovem.

“Você pode me ajudar?”, pediu Takato, transparecendo a sua ansiedade.

Lee demorou mais alguns segundos para responder, fingindo apreciar sua bebida e desfrutando da ansiedade de Takato. Ele gostava de fazer essas brincadeiras quando tinha a oportunidade e Takato dava várias delas. Provavelmente, a convivência de anos com Terriermon, fez com que ele tivesse um senso de humor mais atrevido. Assim, encarando os olhos de Takato, ele declarou com tranquilidade:

“Eu não sei como ajudar.”

Takato levou as mãos a face, resmungando em voz baixa sobre a inutilidade de seu amigo, e Lee prosseguiu:

"Olha, mesmo que a gente conviva há anos, a Ruki não é a pessoa mais transparente do mundo. Demorou quase 2 anos para descobrir que ela gosta de música pop.”, declarou o garoto.

“Mesmo assim, eu achei que você fosse ter alguma idéia. Ela fala muito mais da vida dela para você.”, comentou Takato, com um significado oculto no final, que Henry captou com facilidade.

"Isso é ciúmes, Takato?”, questionou o garoto, em um tom divertido.

“Não!”, declarou o garoto, percebendo o que disse, “Eu… eu sou estou falando que você conhece melhor ela.”, declarou Takato, mostrando uma leve tristeza em sua face.

Optando em não brincar com isso e fazer o garoto ficar mais confuso, Henry foi direto:

“Ela conta o que se sente confortável para falar, e nós dois sabemos que a Ruki nunca gostou de revelar muita coisa sobre ela. De qualquer forma, eu não sei como te ajudar em seu problema…”, vendo a face triste de Takato, Lee emendou, “no momento.”

Com um sorriso, Takato perguntou:

“Então vai me ajudar?”

“Eu vou tentar.”, declarou ele, para a felicidade do amigo, “Eu ainda preciso resolver algumas coisas hoje, mas amanhã nós podemos conversar de novo e pensar em algo juntos. O que posso te aconselhar por agora, é você falar com alguém que conheça melhor a Ruki.”

Demorou alguns segundos para Takato captar a dica, e quando conseguiu, ele questionou em um tom hesitante:

“Acha que Renamon vai me ajudar?”

“Você vai descobrir quando for pedir ajuda a ela.”, esclareceu Henry.

Com sua energia renovada, já vendo uma luz no fim do túnel, Takato se levantou e tirou a sua carteira, juntando o dinheiro para pagar o seu cappuccino, mas Lee interrompeu a ação, afirmando:

“Pode ir, eu pago.”

“Sério? Valeu! Você ainda vai ficar por aqui?”

“Só um pouco, tenho alguns relatórios para fazer na central e vou me encontrar com Terriermon depois.”

Takato agradeceu mais uma vez e partiu rapidamente em direção a casa de Ruki, atrás de Renamon, sabendo que a digimon estaria por lá e que Ruki havia saído com Juri. Quando o jovem energético saiu, Henry deu um suspiro de contentamento, sempre gostando de prolongar a sua estadia nesse café por adorar o ambiente do local. No entanto, ele não estava prolongando a sua estadia apenas por isso, afinal, ele ainda tinha outra pessoa para se encontrar aqui.

Dez minutos depois da partida de Takato, com uma das garçonetes retirando o copo de Takato e trazendo um novo cappuccino para Lee, a segunda pessoa que ele iria se encontrar hoje chegou, usando um tênis verde, calça jeans e um camisa com a logo de uma banda de hard-rock famosa do Japão. Ruki Nonaka parecia pensativa sobre algo, e no dia anterior, mandou uma mensagem para Lee, e da mesma maneira que Takato, pediu para se encontrar nessa cafeteria, sendo uma conversa mais sigilosa e que ela não queria que Takato soubesse, assim como Takato não queria que Ruki soubesse da conversa que eles tiveram.

Lee conseguia suspeitar qual era o assunto da conversa de Ruki, mas esperando pela confirmação, levantou a mão, sinalizando para a amiga onde estava. Indo em direção a ele, Ruki se sentou e pediu o seu próprio cappuccino, e assim que a moça saiu com seu pedido, falando do mesmo assunto que Takato, mas sendo muito mais direta e decidida, ela declarou:

“Quero sua ajuda para pedir Takato em namoro.”

Lee encarou Ruki, sempre gostando da personalidade direta da menina, e questionou:

“Eu não deveria primeiro saber que vocês tem ficado pelas últimas 3 semanas?”

“Eu sei que Takato falou no instante que ele voltou para casa depois que ficamos pela primeira vez.”, declarou ela, sem constrangimento.

Henry deu uma risada, com Ruki falando exatamente o que aconteceu. Ele ainda tinha as dezenas de mensagens empolgadas e ao mesmo tempo, confusas do amigo, praticamente surtando. 

“Bom, Takato nunca foi bom de esconder as coisas. Você queria que ninguém soubesse?”, perguntou Lee, curioso.

“Tanto faz. Não sendo aqueles moleques idiotas, eu não me importo quem seja.”

As pessoas que Ruki se referia eram Kazu e Kenta, amigos de Takato e que Rukia não gostava muito, mas ela conseguia tolerar as suas presenças já que compartilhavam do mesmo ciclo de amigos.

“Tudo bem, mas porque não pergunta isso para Juri? Ela conhece Takato mais tempo que eu e acho que poderia ajudar mais.”

Nessa declaração, Lee viu as bochechas de Ruki ficarem levemente coradas, mostrando constrangimento que a garota não conseguia esconder. Assim, Lee constatou, com um sorriso:

“Você está com vergonha de pedir ajudar a ela, né?”

“Cala boca! Você vai me ajudar ou não?”, questionou Rukia, com um tom irritado.

Após essa pergunta, a garçonete voltou com o pedido, e entregou o cappuccino de chocolate com canela para Rukia, que agradeceu com um pequeno sorriso.

Enquanto ela experimentava a bebida e logo dava um gole, Lee se encontrou em uma encruzilhada. Ele poderia falar para Ruki que Takato desejava fazer a mesma coisa e encurtar todo o processo para que eles fossem logo para o namoro, ou, ele poderia fazer algo muito mais divertido e que renderia uma ótima história do Titio Lee para os seus futuros afilhados.

“Eu vou tentar.”, declarou ele, repetindo as mesmas palavras que disse antes, “Eu ainda preciso resolver algumas coisas hoje, mas amanhã nós podemos conversar de novo e pensar em algo juntos. O que posso te aconselhar por agora, é você falar com alguém que conheça melhor o Takato.”

“Eu não quero falar com a Juri e nem com aqueles mongoloides.”, declarou Ruki, e sendo encarada por Lee, ela conseguiu captar a quem se referia, “Você acha que Guilmon vai conseguir me ajudar?”

“Você vai descobrir quando for pedir ajuda a ele.”, esclareceu Henry, repetindo as mesmas palavras que disse a Takato, mais dessa vez, com um sorriso.

Ruki assentiu, e com um rápido agradecimento, ela colocou em cima da mesa o dinheiro da sua bebida, com Lee sabendo que preferia perder um braço a ter alguém pagando algo pra ela, e saiu, afirmando que iria falar com ele para se encontrarem no dia seguinte.  
Com a menina partindo, Lee voltou a apreciar a sua bebida, enquanto ouvia a música ambiente relaxante, e pensava quais seriam os próximos passos de seu pequeno plano.

Com certeza, Terriermon teria ótimas ideias quando Lee contasse a ele.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Conversa com alguns digimons.

Com Takato, Jenry e Ruki sendo tecnicamente funcionários do governo, na imensa maioria das vezes, eles apenas levavam os digimons perdidos de volta para o digimundo, ou em alguns casos, os destruindo, quando um ataque era claro ao mundo real.

No entanto, com o digimundo fora de alguma grande crise, se descobriu que os digimons não tinham real interesse em invadirem constantemente o mundo real, pois com a paz, o digimundo se tornava um local mais agradável para os digimons viverem e começarem a construírem as suas vidas em sociedade. De qualquer forma, isso significava que a não ser em algumas exceções, Takato e seus amigos eram chamados no máximo duas a 3 vezes a cada duas semanas, os que lhe davam bastante tempo livre para estudarem e se focaram em suas vidas. Tempo livre foi uma das principais ofertas que Yamaki ofereceu para conseguir convencer os familiares daqueles três para aceitarem a oferta de emprego.

Assim, logo após ter a conversa com Lee, Takato estava indo até a casa de Ruki, já tendo montado a pequena mentira que contaria a avó ou mãe de Ruki, caso elas estivessem em casa, e sabendo que dificilmente seria chamado para alguma emergência. 

Ou então, por pensar isso, o próprio Apocalymon iria surgir no mundo real e trazer a destruição da raça humana.

Takato parou na calçada que andava em direção ao seu destino, esperando que o céu ficasse escuro em plena tarde, ou um imenso tremor acontecesse, ou pior ainda, que seu telefone tocasse e Yamaki fosse informar exatamente a situação que ele imaginou.

Depois de quase um minuto nisso, nada aconteceu e Takato deu um suspiro, satisfeito que aparentemente o mundo não iria conspirar contra ele. Não que ele fosse achar muito ruim.

Pois suprimindo a sua ansiedade novamente e retornando a andar, ele percebia que era mais fácil lidar com o fim do mundo do que pensar em como pedir a garota que gostava em namoro.

[...]

Chegando a casa de Ruki, Takato apertou a campainha e esperou que a porta de madeira fosse aberta por alguém. Após alguns instantes, Seiko Hata surgiu, com um sorriso simpático e a aparência que mostrava uma jovialidade que não aparentava em nada a sua idade real.

“Ora, como vai, Takato. Veio visitar Ruki? Já é bem a oitava vez neste mês, não?”

A pergunta foi feita por Seiko para causar a exata reação que Takato fez, corando bastante, pois havia um motivo para as suas visitas a casa de Ruki terem aumentado bastante e ele esperava que a avó dela não suspeitasse do motivo.

Seiko sabia desde do momento que Ruki parecia repentinamente mais feliz pelas últimas semanas e se preocupava mais com a sua própria aparência, começando a usar roupas pensando em ficar mais bonita, chegando até a perguntar a mãe sobre dicas de maquiagem, algo que Rumiko praticamente chorou, na hora que recebeu o pedido.

A avó sabia que havia um motivo para essa mudança e não foi difícil para ela e Rumiko somarem com as visitas mais constante de Takato para “jogarem” no quintal, e descobrir quem era o responsável pela mudança. Obviamente, Seiko fazia Renamon manter vigilância de Ruki e Takato quando juntos para que eles não avançassem demais em seus encontros, já que eram jovens, mas aparentemente, ambos apenas gostavam de conversar e beijar um ao outro, algo bastante fofo na opinião da senhora.

Retornando ao diálogo, Takato respondeu, conseguindo diminuir o seu rubor:

“Eu apenas queria perguntar para Renamon se ela viu Ipmon. Eu preciso conversar com ele e não consegui entrar em contato com Ai e Mako, seus domadores.”. mentiu Takato, com uma leve culpa, mas sabendo que não poderia contar a verdade para a senhora.

Seiko não o questionou, abrindo espaço para ele entrar enquanto afirmava:

“Renamon está jogando Digimon Cards com Terriermon nos fundos da casa. Os dois já estão nisso a horas.”, dando uma leve risada com esse relato, ela concluiu, “Eu irei preparar um chá para você tomar quando terminar a sua conversa.”

Takato não pretendia continuar mais tempo depois de conversar com Renamon, mas vendo o sorriso de Seiko, ele não tinha coragem de recusar e apenas assentiu humildemente, entrando e indo rapidamente até os fundos da casa. Seiko deu um sorriso satisfeito, finalmente tendo a chance de conhecer melhor o seu futuro genro.

Oh, seria uma ótima conversa que ela teria com sua filha no final da noite.

[...]

Takato logo se aproximou nos fundos, e pode ver Renamon, a bela raposa amarela humanóide na ponta de uma pequena mesa de jogos, com Terriermon, um digimon coelho com grandes orelhas longas, sentado na outra ponta, ambos extremamente focados na partida, que Takato podia reconhecer que já estava em seu final.

“Muito bem, Renamon. Claramente a sua convivência com a “Rainha Digimon” lapidou bem as suas habilidades, mas você ainda assim irá perder perante a minha genialidade!”, com essas palavras, Terriermon lança uma carta de modificação, para a carta de monstro com um Terriermon que havia em seu campo, junto com a carta de um Lopmon. A carta de modificação era azul, com um D em amarelo junto a uma imagem de um Agumon em bits na cor preta. Era uma réplica da carta original “Matrix Evolution”, que faz os digimons de Takato, Ruki e Lee chegarem ao nível perfeito. Após os eventos D-REAPER, a empresa responsável pelas as cartas fez novas cartas e adicionou essa réplicas, sem qualquer efeito real em digimons de verdade, ao jogo.

Afirmando com orgulho evidente, Terriermon continuou com sua jogada:

“Eu lanço a Matrix Evolution e sacrificando 4 cartas da minha mão, eu juntos os dados necessários para fazer Terriermon e Lopmon digivolver para o nível perfeito e assim surgem gloriosamente, Rapidmon e Andiramon!”, já levantado, ele continuava, completamente perdido em sua empolgação no que ele julgava ser o seu triunfo, “Assim, ativo a habilidade da dupla “Irmãos coelhos”, e seus pontos de ataques dobram quando juntos em campo, resultando em 200.000 mil de ataque!”

Terriermon praticamente iria rir em triunfo, finalmente ganhando de Renamon, depois de 8 derrotas seguidas, mas com uma tranquilidade natural de uma raposa, Renamon lançou a sua carta de modificação ao campo, afirmando sem sequer alterar a sua voz:

“Eu lanço a carta de modificação “Separação de dados plug-in A” e você perde todos os dados que reuniu na sua rodada.”, vendo a cara de choque e descrença, Renamon continuou, ainda sem alterar o tom, “Junto a isso, eu lanço a carta de modificação “Marineangemon: Ocean Love”, que concede a sua técnica especial para o meu Greymon, fazendo com que seu Terriermon e Lopmon percam seus espíritos de luta e sejam deletados.”

Assim, Terriermon perdeu seu triunfo e humilhantemente foi derrotado. Ainda não percebendo a presença de Takato, já que estava de costas a ele, o pequeno digimon deu um gemido de frustração, questionando com indignação:

“Como raios você tinhas essas duas cartas na sua mão? Só pode ter uma de cada no deck!"

Renamon, que sabia da presença de Takato desde que entrou na casa, mas o ignorando para se focar no jogo, respondeu com calma:

“Eu segurei uma delas desde da segunda rodada e a outra desde da quarta. Eu sabia que você faria esse exato movimento como estratégia final pois você é um grande narcisista e sempre quer ganhar usando você mesmo ou seu irmão.”

Terriermon poderia negar, mas aquilo era a mais pura verdade. Renamon abusava disso toda vez que eles jogavam, mas o pequeno digimon não conseguia resistir. Ele e seu irmão eram tão fodas!

A discussão continuaria entre os dois digimons se Renamon não tivesse movido seu olhar para o jovem humano calado que não sabia como interromper o momento dos dois digimons. Às vezes, Renamon não entendia como o líder da equipe de domadores de elite da Hypnos poderia ter esses surtos de timidez repentino. 

Talvez fosse aquela coisa chamada puberdade que Renamon leu em uma revista que Rumiko-sama estava lendo. Aparentemente era algo que deixava os humanos na idade de Takashi muito confusos de se entender. 

“O que você quer, Takato? Ruki não está em casa. Ela deve voltar só depois de algumas horas.”

O jovem, vendo que se tornou o centro das atenções, com Terriermon se virando para ele e o cumprimentando, começou a falar, percebendo que iria ser meio estranho o assunto que falaria com Renamon e aumentado mais ainda a sua timidez:

“Bem… eu queria saber se você poderia me ajudar com um problema.”, começou ele hesitando, e um silêncio persistindo no ambiente, com Renamon ainda não entendendo porque justamente ela seria de ajuda para ele. 

Entendendo isso, ele continuou:

“Envolve a Ruki.”

“Ela está grávida?”, questionou Terriermon, em uma face de surpresa falsa.

A questão não pareceu impactar Renamon, que tinha a certeza absoluta que Ruki e Takato não fizeram em nenhum instante o ato biológico necessário para que Ruki chegasse a esse ponto, mas no caso de Takato, isso não impediu dele arregalar os olhos e logo depois, praticamente explodir em vergonha, imaginando a situação necesséria para se chegar a esse ponto.

“Não! Como raios você chegou a isso?”, questionou Takato, ainda em choque.

“Você e a Rukia são adolescentes entupidos de hormônios e estão trocando salivas a semanas. Para ser sincero, as chances disso acontecer não são tão impossíveis assim.”, explicou Terriermon, com naturalidade.

“Isso não aconteceu. Eu os vigiei cada segundo que estavam sozinhos e se ele tentasse alguma coisa do tipo, eu o castraria.”, afirmou Renamon, como se comentasse o clima de hoje.

Isso fez Takato apenas esbugalhar seus olhos mais uma vez, recebendo informações demais naquelas últimas frases e tentando manter minimamente a sua sanidade, ele se firmou no pouco que conseguiu processar:

“Vocês sabem sobre eu e Rukia?”

“Sim, Takato, sabemos de vocês. O Jenry me contou no segundo que você contou para ele e Renamon não saber seria meio que idiotice, né?”, explicou Terriermon, como se falasse para uma criança.

Ouvindo dessa maneira, parecia mesmo que óbvio, mas Takato poderia ser denso o suficiente para não perceber isso, e Renamon e Terriermon sabiam disso. Indo para o próximo tópico, Takato questionou novamente, olhando para Renamon:

“Porquê você estava nos vigiando, Renamon?”, perguntou Takato, ainda envergonhado que a digimon via tudo que Takato e Ruki faziam junto. Não que fosse nada além de beijos, mas para a mente do jovem de 14 anos, isso ainda o fazia ficar vermelho.

“Recebi ordens para os vigiar.”, respondeu a raposa, não dando qualquer sinal de quem seria o responsável pela ordem, mas Takato, apesar de ser denso, não era burro e logo pôde somar as coisas e perceber que a conversa que teria com Seiko-san, poderia ter um motivo oculto por trás.

Amaldiçoando internamente, ele se sentia cansado com tanta coisas surgindo e enrolando para o assunto mais importante. Irritado, ele exclamou:

“Foda-se!”, o xingamento fez Terriermon e Renamon olhar com leve surpresa com o garoto, que muito raramente xingava, mas parecia ser cada vez mais recente quando completou 14 anos, “Renamon, eu quero que você me ajude a me dar alguma ideia de como pedir a Ruki em namoro e não quero que nenhum de vocês falem para ela.”, afirmou ele, em um tom autoritário, muito parecido com uma certa domadora ruiva.

Na realidade, Renamon já sabia que Ruki queria fazer a mesma coisa que Takato queria, demorando vários dias para a ruiva admitir para si própria que o que sentia por Takato era além de uma uma atração física por ele. Numa situação que estivesse apenas ela e Takato, ela iria contar isso para o jovem humano e no mesmo dia, um novo casal de domadores de digimon iria surgir na cidade de Shinjuku.

No entanto, havia um digimon que também sabia dessa situação, tendo recebido um email de Jenrya a alguns minutos atrás, enquanto estava no banheiro, para a sua pausa para o xixi. Terriermon, sendo de longe aquele com os planos mais mirabolantes e a personalidade travessa que potencializa mais ainda esses planos, logo aproveitou a oportunidade.

“É claro que não iremos contar para Ruki, né Renamon?”, olhando para a amiga, Terriermon deu uma piscada, indicando para que ela seguisse o que ele dizia, e não esperando uma confirmação dela, logo continuou, olhando para Takato, “Afinal, você tem que pensar num pedido bem legal para garantir que ela vai aceitar. Seria muito ruim se ela o recusasse.”

A isca foi lançada e Takato a pegou sem sequer questionar, mostrando claramente em sua face, se tornando de temor, ao imaginar a possibilidade de Ruki o recusar. Se Terriermon fosse um humano, talvez ele se sentisse levemente mal em manipular as emoçõe de Takato, mas sendo um digimon, ele apenas ria internamente com o que ele estava planejando.

Muito mais humilde, tendo todo o seu estresse esvaziado, Takato questionou mais uma vez:

“Por favor, Renamon. Você pode me ajudar?”

A digimon raposa parecia refletir e isso fez Takato se sentir apreensivo, mas enquanto ele achava que ela pensava se devia ajudar ou não, na realidade, Renamon decidia se devia seguir com o aparente plano de Terriermon para o casal. Ela conhecia o digimon atrevido o suficiente para que qualquer coisa que pensasse não iria magoar os dois humanos, talvez irritar, mas nada de muito grave.

No final, concluindo que tanto ela quanto Terriermon tinham o mesmo desejo, que era ver Takato e Ruki juntos, ela decidiu ir pela a opção que parecia ser a mais divertida.

“Sim, Takato, posso lhe ajudar. O que você precisa?”, questionou Renamon, em um tom tranquilo.

Takato deu um sorriso de alívio, agradecendo Renamon e logo começando a falar:

“Você tem alguma ideia para um presente para ela? Eu não sou muito bom nisso, e eu realmente quero dar um presente especial para ela.”, confessou o jovem.

“Para garantir que ela não vai recusar o seu pedido,né?”, provocou Terriermon.

“O quê? Não! Ruki não é tão superficial a esse ponto!”, defendeu Takato, ganhando, sem perceber, vários pontos com Renamon, que deu um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir isso. 

Decidindo para retornar ao foco da conversa, Renamon disse:

“Takato, você conhece Ruki a anos. O que você acha que ela mais gosta de fazer?”

“Além de trocar saliva com você.”, complementou Terriermon, novamente provocando Takato, e dando um sorriso com a reação do jovem que era ficar vermelho de vergonha.

“Terriermon!”, exclamou o humano envergonhado.

“Momentai. Eu vou ficar quieto.”, concluiu o digimon, usando o seu bordão, que vinha do Cantonês e significava “relaxe”,

Com Terriermon fora da conversa, Takato se focou em Renamon, e refletindo na sua pergunta, ele pensou por alguns segundos, até vir com algo em mente.

“Digimons!”

“Sim. Como você quer dar algo especial para ela, acho que você poderia entregar um Digimon Card a ela de presente. Tem uma carta em específico que ela perdeu a alguns anos e tem um significado bastante especial para ela, apesar dela nunca ter me contato o que era.”, explicou Renamon.

“Como ela perdeu?”, questionou o domador.

“No Digimon Card Tournament, quando ela perdeu para Ryo na final. Eles haviam apostado as suas cartas mais raras e o vencedor pegava a do perdedor.”

“Então, está com Ryo?”

“Eu não sei dizer. Mas se alguém sabe onde pode estar essa carta, esse alguém é Ryo.”, concluiu a digimon.

“Ótimo, agora eu vou ter que ir para o digimundo atrás dele.”, lamentou Takato, já ficando cansado de ir atrás de tantas pessoas, mas tendo gostado bastante da ideia de Renamon, ele decidiu em seguir em frente.

“Certo, eu vou precisar de uma carona até lá. Não posso ir pelo o portão de acesso da Hypnos pois Ruki saberia e precisa de uma burocracia imensa para conseguir passar por lá.”, pensava Takato, em voz alta.

“A moto de Beelzebumon, Behemoth, tem a capacidade de cruzar o mundo real e virtual.”, informou Renamon.

“Essa moto já não foi destruída umas 10 vezes? Como ela sempre volta?”, questionou Terriermon, não conseguindo ficar mais quieto.

Renamon deu de ombros, não se importando com isso e Takato, satisfeito com a ajuda de Renamon, a agradeceu novamente, e iria partir de lá, querendo ir para a casa de Ai e Mako, os domadores de Ipmon, a forma novata de Beelzebumon. No entanto, quando ele iria se virar, começando a se despedir dos dois digimons, Renamon o interrompeu, dessa vez, utilizando um tom mais gelado, causando medo para Terriermon e Takato, ela disse:

“Seiko-sama lhe convidou para tomar chá. Seria extremamente rude da sua parte, você furar seu compromisso com ela, Takato.”

A mensagem ficou clara para Takato, ouvindo a sua voz que parecia afiada como uma faca e com seus olhos azuis com as íris em forma de fenda. Com isso, gaguejando levemente, ele afirmou:

“É claro! Eu nunca faria isso! Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!”

Com isso, a passos tensos, Takato entrou em um dos corredores de acesso da imensa casa e foi em direção a Seiko, tendo como objetivo da sua vida ser a pessoa mais agradável do mundo para a matriarca da casa.

Quando Takato partiu, Terriermon olhou para Renamon e em um tom bastante divertido, afirmou:

“E me chamam de cruel com as pessoas.”

“Calado, Terriermon. Vamos, quero fechar a minha décima vitória seguida antes de você ir embora.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ideia dessa história é ser divertida. O romance é o objetivo, mas meu principal foco será momentos de humor na história. O nomes estão de acordo com a versão japonesa, então um simples google e vocês descobrem quem são os personagens que me refiro, caso se confundam.
> 
> Elogios, críticas, dúvidas e sugestões são bem-vindos. Todos os comentários serão  
> respondidos com a devida atenção.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Consultando um dinossauro vermelho.

Naquela mesma tarde, com Takato indo conversar com Renamon e encontrando respostas positiva para o seu problema, uma outra pessoa buscava achar soluções para o mesmo problema que Takato possuía. Ruki era uma garota decidida e confiante e isso era bem claro em seu modo de agir e pensar, no entanto, pelas últimas semanas, várias indecisões e dúvidas começaram a surgir em sua mente que a faziam se sentir estranha.

Na realidade, tudo isso começou com um ato impulsivo por parte dela, que depois de realizado, passou dias em completa negação, não entendendo porque raios havia feito aquilo. O ato foi após uma missão pela Hypnos, sendo apenas resgatar um digimon nível criança perdido pela os esgotos de Shinjuku, com Takato e Ruki, os que estavam disponíveis para missão, precisando urgentemente de um banho após concluir ela.

Assim, Ruki levou eles até a casa dela, onde ambos tomaram um banho merecido, com Ruki indo no banheiro do seu quarto e Takato indo para o do quarto de hóspede. Se as coisas acontecessem normalmente, os dois conversariam e jogariam Digimon Card por algumas horas, Takato iria embora para casa e a vida seguiria como deveria ser.

Mas era claro que ele teve que chegar no quarto de Ruki, com os cabelos ainda molhados, os enxugando com uma toalha e sem aqueles óculos na cabeça, dando aquele sorriso que a desarmava por mais vezes que ela gostava de admitir e perguntando se ela queria algo de sua avó.

Agora, Ruki era conhecida por ter um grande auto-controle, mas aparentemente, com as mudanças que aconteciam em seu corpo por causa da puberdade, atos e pensamentos que ela não tinha antes começavam a surgir na sua cabeça, e pior ainda, uma impulsividade totalmente estranha a ela acompanhava isso.

Dessa maneira, quando conseguiu perceber o que havia feito, ela já havia tocado seus lábios com o de Takato, em um beijo casto, já que ela nunca havia beijado antes. Por parte de Takato, o garoto apenas esbugalhou os seus olhos na maior maneira possível, nunca esperando em toda a sua vida, que Ruki Nonaka, a Rainha Digimon, iria lhe beijar.

Quando Ruki se afastou, com as bochechas coradas, encarou o rosto de Takato, ainda com os olhos arregalados. Mais uma vez, graças a idade que eles estavam, não tendo idéia de como lidar com a bendita puberdade, Ruki foi tomada pela impulsividade para beijar novamente Takato, tendo gostado da primeira experiência, e para a sua sorte, o dito garoto também foi tomada pela mesma impulsividade e pelos próximos minutos, o dois garotos descobriram que o ato que viam os adultos fazerem constantemente quando crianças poderia trazer um prazer muito bom.

A partir daquele dia, Ruki e Takato se encontravam a cada 2 ou 3 dias em algum local reservado para terem seus encontros, com apenas essa palavra demorando uma semana para Ruki aceitar que era real. De certa forma, nem ela e nem Takato sabiam o que faziam no início, com a garota não querendo admitir que tinha sentimentos pelo garoto e Takato não tendo ideia do que significava aquilo e não tendo coragem para a questionar. O que os dois sabiam com segurança eram que gostavam daquilo e não tinham intenção de parar agora.

Para Ruki, quando ela aceitou que gostava de Takato e que queria namorar ele, as coisas ficaram bem mais claras e toda aquela dúvida que martelava em sua mente sumiu. A antiga Ruki decidida parecia ter voltado e ela gostava disso.

Assim, ela andava por um dos parques de Shinjunku, procurando um certo digimon vermelho, que tinha o mesmo nome que o parque que ela estava, já que havia sido construído em homenagem a ele. O parque Guilmon foi construído a quase 2 anos e era uns dos pontos turísticos da região, com uma grande estátua de Guilmon no centro do local, com ele sorrindo para que todos pudessem ver. O digimon passava boa parte do seu tempo por lá, gostando do espaço aberto e principalmente, de brincar com as crianças que circulavam por lá, para brincar com ele.

Mesmo com o anos e apesar de Guilmon ter perdido boa parte da sua inocência, ele sempre seria um digimon brincalhão e que gostava de se divertir, como Columon. Então, quando não estava com Takato, ele estaria naquela praça, brincando com as crianças, ou na padaria da família de Takato, se entupindo de pães. Por sorte, Guilmon tinha um fã-clube, assim como Renamon e Terriermon e constantemente se postava fotos desses digimons em grupos e fóruns quando eles estavam em locais públicos, então era fácil de descobrir onde Guilmon estava.

Ruki ficou preocupada que Takato aparecesse durante a sua conversa com Guilmon, mas após perguntar por mensagem para Jenry, ele garantiu que Takato estava ocupado com outras coisas. Assim, ela procurava Guilmon pelo parque e se guiando pelo o barulho de crianças se divertindo, ela logo encontrou o réptil vermelho, rodeado de crianças e fazendo um jogo de pega-pega com eles.

Ruki esperou alguns minutos até que a partida acabasse, e quando acabou, ela chamou pelo digimon, acenando com a mão, fora do largo espaço aberto com grama natural.

O digimon ouviu sendo chamado e logo identificou Ruki. Ele pediu para as crianças uma pausa de alguns minutos, dizendo para elas beberem água e jogarem até que ele voltasse. Assim, Guilmon correu até Ruki, não estando nem um pouco cansado, mesmo que tenha passado horas correndo com várias crianças ao longo da tarde.

Ao se aproximar de Ruki, ele a cumprimentou:

“Oi Ruki! Guilmon está feliz de te ver!”, afirmou ele, não largando da sua mania de se referir em terceira pessoa.

Ruki deu um pequeno sorriso, muito mais aberta com o digimon após anos de convivência. Decidindo por começar logo a conversar, ela pediu para Guilmon:

“Oi Guilmon, também estou feliz de te ver. Podemos sentar em algum canto com sombra? Eu queria conversar algo com você.”

“Claro! Guilmon conhece uma árvore com uma sombra bem grande para se sentar!”

Logo ao falar isso, ele se dirigiu ao local, com Ruki o seguindo. O digimon cantarolava baixinho uma música que havia aprendido hoje com as crianças, bastante contente com os seus novos amigos que conheceu naquela tarde. Ruki observava as costas de Guilmon, vendo algumas cicatrizes pequenas espalhadas pelo o seu corpo, fruto dos anos de lutas dele com Takato. As vezes, ela se admirava como um digimon que parecia ser tão infantil e dócil poderia ser uma fera completa em batalha, derrotando digimons muito mais fortes que ele, apenas usando o seus instintos e experiência.

Quando chegaram, Ruki viu que havia uma abundância de sombra na grande árvore com uma fartura de folhas. Por sorte, o local estava vazio, então Ruki poderia conversar com mais tranquilidade com Guilmon. Com ambos se sentando, Guilmon começou, em um tom curioso:

“O que Ruki quer conversar com Guilmon?”

A forma como era dita, com aqueles grandes olhos curiosos, fazia Ruki se sentir conversando com uma criança muito mais nova, ficando levemente constrangida sobre o que queria falar. Ignorando esse sentimento, ela optou ir para um caminho menos direto:

“Eu estava pensando em dar um presente especial para Takato.”, afirmou ela.

“Porquê? O aniversário dele está longe ainda.”, questionou Guilmon.

Ruki parecia hesitante em respondeu, com Guilmon percebendo, mas optando em não falar isso, e após alguns segundos, ela começou:

“É que eu queria fazer um pedido especial para ele e acho que dar um presente junto com esse pedido seria muito legal.”, respondeu ela.

“Isso tem haver com o cheiro dele em você e o seu em Takato?”, questionou novamente, Guilmon, de forma inocente.

Ruki arregalou os olhos com isso, não esperando uma pergunta dessas do Digimon, ainda confusa, ela pediu um esclarecimento:

“Como assim?”

“O cheiro de vocês está mesclados a semanas. Eu perguntei para Takato o porque disso, mas ele ficou todo vermelho, dizendo que não era nada e me fazendo prometer não contar a ninguém. O que significa isso?”, perguntou o DIgimon, querendo entender a atitude tão estranha do seu amigo.

Corando levemente, Ruki respondeu de forma parcial:

“Isso é porque eu e Takato estamos saindo mais juntos e isso… Bem, isso acontece porque estamos gostando mais da companhia um do outro.”, tentou explicar Ruki.

“Ah, como se fossem melhores amigos?”

“Sim, bom… mais ou menos, mas algo do tipo.”, vendo uma oportunidade, ela continuou, “De qualquer forma, eu quero ser mais que a melhor amiga do Takato e preciso fazer esse pedido para ele.”

“Oh, existe um nível acima de melhor amigo? O que é? Também quero pedir para Takato!”

“Não!”, afirmou com força Ruki, se constrangendo logo após dizer isso, vendo a face confusa de Guilmon, “É algo que apenas eu e Takato podemos fazer.”, ficando mais vermelha ao dizer dessa maneira, ela prosseguiu, “Olha, eu te explico o que é esse “nível” depois, mas eu preciso que me fale um presente legal para Takato.”

Guilmon pensou por alguns segundos o pedido da Ruki e na cabeça dele, se passava todas as coisas que fazia Takato feliz. Ele começou a listar as coisas que ele sabia de Takato usando as suas garras:

“Takato gosta de Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Jenry, Ruki, Jeri…”, quando as garras das mãos acabaram, ele olhou para baixo e contou as garras de seus pés,”... Kazu, Kenta, Pai de Takato, Mãe de Takato, pães artesanais, brincar com seus amigos... “, terminando de contar com suas garras, Guilmon olhou para Ruki, perguntando, “Ruki, pode me emprestar os seus dedos? Os de Guilmon acabaram.”

Ruki riu com o pedido, sempre achando adorável o modo como Guilmon agia. Ela negou com a cabeça o pedido, enquanto já tinha conseguido uma ideia interessante para um presente pro garoto que ela gostava.

“Não precisa, Guilmon. Acho que fazer um pão artesanal seria legal como um presente para ele. Com certeza não vai ser o melhor pão do mundo, mas acho que ele deve gostar.”

Assentindo com firmeza, Guilmon afirmou:

“Guilmon tem certeza que Takato vai gostar do seu pão, Ruki. Ele sempre gosta de qualquer coisa que você faz pra ele.”

Ruki corou levemente com o comentário do digimon, dando um sorriso sincero para ele, e agradeceu pela a ajuda. Guilmon assentiu e logo se despediu, ansioso para brincar com as crianças, mas antes de partir, Ruki pediu:

“Guilmon, você não pode contar sobre essa conversa para Takato.”

“Porquê? Eu não gosto de esconder nada para Takato!”

Ruki se sentiu levemente culpada ao fazer isso, mas sabendo que não era nada grave, logo afirmou:

“Porque se fizer, eu vou deixar de ser a sua amiga.”

Guilmon arregalou os olhos e preferindo perder um braço a perder uma pessoa que considerava uma amiga, ele logo assentiu, prometendo não falar nada para Takato. Ruki agradeceu por isso e logo o digimon saiu correndo, indo atrás de mais crianças para se divertir.

Com isso, Ruki e Takato tinham em mente exatamente o que fariam para conseguirem os presentes ideias para os seus pedidos de namoro. O senso de humor de um domador e um digimon conspiraram para que eles não soubessem da intenção do outro, mas isso apenas faz essa história ser muito mais divertido.

Pois o que torna interessante de verdade nunca é o final de um romance, mas o desenrolar até esse dito final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elogios, críticas, dúvidas e sugestões são bem-vindos. Todos os comentários serão respondidos com a devida atenção.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Em busca do explorador.

O digimundo, um local criado a partir do estudo de uma equipe de pesquisadores reunidos do mundo inteiro para a criação de uma inteligência artificial. Assim como nos filmes de ficção, o projeto que foi julgado como um fracasso, na verdade, se mostrou como um sucesso absoluto, criando uma forma de vida virtual e que evoluia por conta própria. Quando o mundo enfim descobriu sobre isso, a comunidade científica como um todo teve uma das maiores reviravoltas da modernidade. 

De repente, tudo que se sabia, nos mais diferentes aspectos da ciência como um todo, deveria ter novas questões em pautas que precisava se discutir. O engenheiro de computação agora precisava se questionar se o seu trabalho lidava apenas com máquinas ou agora inclui seres que falavam, pensavam e viviam na internet. O biólogo que dedicava a sua vida a estudar seres orgânicos, descobriu que havia seres virtuais que conseguiam criar uma forma pseudo-orgânica para viver no mundo real. Até mesmo a ciências humanas, como historiadores, sociólogos e outras aréas, agora precisavam se questionar o que significava o descobrimento de uma nova espécie que possui suas própria histórias e maneiras de se organizar socialmente.

No entanto, mesmo com todos esses questionamentos e muito mais questões, o digimundo continuava existindo, e não só isso, ele crescia de acordo com a evolução tecnológica do mundo. Assim como os computadores e aparelhos eletrônicos evoluíram, a internet acompanhava e junto a tudo isso, o digimundo e os digimons evoluem de acordo com isso. 

Esse era um mundo de intensas mudanças, tanto no mundo real quanto no mundo virtual, e diferente da comunidade científica, os governos do mundo inteiro não poderiam simplesmente esperar pela a melhor solução. Eles precisavam conhecer o outro lado, aliado ou inimigo, e saber o que exatamente significava o digimundo e os digimons.

Hypnos, sendo a pioneira na descoberta dos digimons, deixou de ser uma organização secreta do governo japonês e se tornou uma organização internacional, com os melhores cientistas do mundo trabalhando para estudar o digimundo e tendo os melhores profissionais para lidar com essa realidade virtual.

Takato, Ruki e Jenry, eram uma equipe de domadores de elite da Hypnos. Haviam outras equipes de domadores, com novas crianças conseguindo digivices no contato com seus digimons, mas nem de longe, elas conseguiam se equiparar em poder com aqueles três. Afinal, apenas eles e outra pessoa, conseguiam chegar ao nível mega com seus parceiros digimons.

Essa outra pessoa, era conhecido no mundo inteiro como o domador lendário. O vencedor do torneio mundial de digimon card 4 anos seguidos e agora, o explorador da Hypnos, uma profissão que envolvia explorar cada centímetro do digimundo, estando dentro dele. Ryo Akiyama tentou se adaptar ao mundo real, mas desistindo depois de alguns meses, aceitou prontamente a proposta de Yamaki e agora era pago pelo a Hypnos, e muito bem pago por sinal, para viver no digimundo e mensalmente entregar relatórios completos sobre o digimundo para Hypnos e consequentemente, para os governos do mundo real.

Ontem, Takato finalmente havia descoberto um presente ideal para entregar junto ao seu pedido de namoro para Ruki. Encontrar uma carta que ela havia perdido em um torneio contra Ryo, e esperar que ele ainda tinha a carta dela. Para isso, Takato precisava entrar no digimundo, que após a criação de um poderoso firewall, por parte da Hypnos e aprovado pelos soberanos do digimundo, impedia que humanos pudessem transitar livremente pelo o mundo real e o digimundo, assim como qualquer digimon acima do nível adulto, não conseguiria entrar no mundo real, por meio de rachaduras entre os mundos.

Digimons do nível mega poderiam, mas Takato considerou um exagero se transformar em Dukemon e perfurar o firewall da organização que trabalha apenas para encontrar o presente para Ruki. Assim, ele buscou ajuda de um digimon de nível mega que poderia entrar no digimundo de forma muito mais sutil, se for em comparação a perfurar uma barreira de segurança digital.

No entanto, não havia nada de sutil em andar uma moto que apenas o barulho do motor era semelhante a um rugido de uma fera, andando em velocidades que Takato tinha a certeza que eram acima dos 200km/h, no meio do deserto que era a primeira camada do digimundo. Takato agradecia o barulho ensurdecedor da moto, pois ele achava que evitava que Beelzebumon ouvisse os seus gritos de medo com a moto imparável. 

Não evitava, mas Beelzebumon poderia ser legal o suficiente para não ficar humilhando por isso.

Ao mesmo tempo, ele também fazia a questão de andar o mais rápido possível, saltando sobre cada ravina que pudesse encontrar apenas para assustar mais ainda o pobre Takato.

Sobre o rugido da sua moto, Beelzebumon, afirmou:

“Estamos perto, pirralho!”

Takato não respondeu, pois não conseguia sequer raciocinar direito, se segurando no torso de Beelzebumon como se sua vida dependesse disso, o que de fato era. Carregando uma mochila nas costas, ele tinha certeza que seu acompanhante estava numa situação pior, mas Takato não podia fazer nada.

Finalmente, Beelzebumon freou, que com a velocidade que estavam, fez a moto se arrastar por vários metros no chão arenoso do local, até que a moto parasse e Takato sentisse que seus braços eram geleias, pela a força que ele colocou pelos últimos 15 minutos. Ainda hoje, ele não tinha ideia de como Behemoth podia vagar livremente entre o digimundo e o mundo real, ignorando o firewall completamente. Hypnos tentou convencer Beelzebumon a entregar a moto para estudarem esse fenômeno, mas ele disse não, e quando um dos mais poderosos digimons de nível mega do digimundo diz não, não havia muita coisa a se fazer.

Respirando pesadamente, Takato olhou ao redor, vendo mais areia, mas bem a sua frente, com a moto praticamente na borda, havia uma grande ravina que se estendia por centenas de metros, com um fundo que Takato não tinha ideia de quanto media.

“Esse não é o local que Ryo está.”, afirmou Takato, hesitante.

“Eu sei, idiota. Por isso que disse que estávamos perto.”, respondeu Beelzebumon, de forma rude, “Nós iremos pegar uma carona.”

Com essa frase, Beelzebumon olhou para a direita e Takato fez o mesmo. Passando em alta velocidade no meio da ravina, um grande pilar de dados digitais estava se aproximando da localização de Takato e Beelzebumon.

O domador não precisava ver o sorriso de Beelzebumon para saber qual era a sua intenção. Ele sequer teve tempo para falar alguma coisa, antes do Digimon conhecido como um dos 7 lordes demônios, engatar a sua moto e acelerar repentinamente, indo em direção a ravina e dessa vez, sem a velocidade enorme, Takato sabia que eles não conseguiriam passar pela a ravina.

Enquanto eles caiam, Takato novamente gritava, sem se preocupar com Beelzebumon ouvindo e por parte do digimon, ele apenas gargalhava, não se preocupando em esconder isso. Se a trajetória em queda deles continuasse, um digimon e sua moto sairiam vivo, diferente de um humano bastante frágil e seu companheiro que estava no nível bebê.

Por sorte, o pilar de dados se aproximou deles no meio da trajetória e mais uma vez, Takato não estava na primeira camada do Digimundo, mas milhares de metros acima do solo, caindo em alta velocidade.

Continuando a gritar, agora com mais motivos ainda, Takato sentia aquele desespero dentro do seu ser de que ele poderia morrer, algo que mesmo que já tenha acontecido mais de uma vez ao longo da sua curta vida, ainda era algo que aterroriza qualquer um. Caindo por centenas de metros do céu, em alta velocidade, Bellzebumon esperou mais alguns segundos, para continuar ouvindo Takato gritando de medo, mas finalmente decidindo por parar, ele abriu as asas negras de sua forma Blast Mode e a velocidade da queda deles começou a diminuir drasticamente até que eles apenas flutuassem pelo céu indo em direção ao solo.

Sentindo o coração na boca, Takato respirava pesadamente para conseguir se acalmar. Quando seu coração deixou de bater rapidamente pelo o medo, ele finalmente pôde olhar para baixo e conseguir reconhecer o local que estavam. Com a presença mais predominante de azul, Takato logo viu que eles estavam numa praia, com um grande faixa de areia que se estendia por quilômetros até além que sua visão conseguia alcançar.

Quando enfim Beelzebumon pousou com sua moto na faixa de areia, escondendo as suas asas negras nas costas,Takato podia sentir o vento e o barulho do mar batendo em ondas na areia era escutado por seus ouvidos. O garoto desceu da moto com as pernas bambas, tentando se recuperar de tudo que aconteceu nos últimos segundos. Sua mochila, começou a se mexer freneticamente e Takato só teve tempo de tirar ela das costas e abrir, para uma pequena criatura que parecia uma bola vermelha, saltar para o solo e o barulho claro de vômito acontecer.

Gigimon, a forma bebê de Guilmon, vomitava boa parte do que havia comido desde de hoje de manhã. Tendo um controle melhor de seus dados ao longo dos ano de vida, ele poderia digivoluir para a sua fase bebê, sendo usado para facilitar que Takato conseguisse levar ele para algum lugar sem muitos problemas.

Depois que Gigimon vomitou uma quantia substancial de pães que havia comido no café da manhã. Ele andou alguns passos para longe do seu vômito e desabou no chão de areia, com a face demonstrando o enjoo forte que sentiu ao estar dentro da mochila de Takato e sofrer um número incontável de solavancos.

Aos risos fortes de Beelzebumon, Takato se aproximou de Gigimon, preocupado com seu bem estar. Ele logo passou uma card de evolução plug-A, que modificou a estrutura de dados de Gigimon, absorvendo dados do ambiente ao redor, para evoluir para Guilmon. Podendo andar em duas patas, Guilmon se sentou no chão, ainda com a expressão de fatigação, gemendo de tontura leve.

“Takato, Guilmon ainda está tonto!”, reclamou o dinossauro vermelho.

Dando um suspiro, Takato também se sentou na areia, ao lado de Guilmon, encarando o mar a frente dele, enquanto afirmava:

“Desculpe, Guilmon. Se eu soubesse que isso teria acontecido não teria te trazido.”

Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para Beelzebumon com reprovação, pois sabia que seria inútil, tendo a certeza que ele tinha um grande sorriso, muito satisfeito com a brincadeira que havia feito.

Levantando a perna esquerda, Beelzebumon se sentou de lado na moto, estando atrás de Guilmon e Takato:

“Já estamos aqui. Chame o pirralho e resolva logo seu problema com ele. Eu tenho um filme para assistir com Mako.”, informou o digimon mega, com um tom claro de impaciência.

Takato deu outro suspiro, esse mais demorado e demonstrando todo o cansaço que estava sendo conseguir um presente para Ruki. 

“Era muito mais fácil só ir na casa dela e nos beijarmos.”, argumentou para si mesmo, mas ciente que ele queria mais do que isso com aquela garota, Takato se levantou, dando alguns tapas na bermuda que usava, retirando a areia que ficou grudada, mesmo sendo virtual, e logo tirou o seu comunicador do seu bolso.

Era bastante semelhante a um celular, mas emitindo um sinal adaptado especificamente para o Digimundo, permitindo comunicação com seres com o mesmo aparelho. Era dito seres, pois tanto humanos quanto digimons possuem esse comunicador, com diversos digimons aliados dos domadores e da Hypnos, tendo esses aparelhos para comunicarem qualquer emergência no digimundo com rapidez.

Ligando o comunicador, ele abriu o g.p.s e viu que Ryo estava dezenas de metros abaixo da posição dele. Mandando uma mensagem, ele informou para Ryo que havia chegado e esperou alguns segundos até que o companheiro domador respondesse, informando que se encontraria com ele.

“Takato! Guilmon está com fome.”, informou com veemência, o digimon do tipo vírus.

“Tem uma floresta logo atrás. Veja se tem algo comestível. Eu não estou com fome.”, disse o domado, em um tom mais tranquilo, acostumado com o modo meio infantil de seu amigo.

Guilmon, movido pela vontade de saciar seu estômago, partiu floresta adentro, já sentindo o cheiro de algumas frutas que poderiam ser apetitosas. Já mais estável, físico e mentalmente, Takato observou melhor a praia, vendo o imenso mar pela frente, e curioso, questionou para Beelzebumon:

“Onde estamos? Nunca vi essa parte do digimundo.”

“Porque isso não existia a uma semana atrás. Veja.”, afirmou ele, sacando a arma amarrada à perna e dando um tiro voltado para a areia, rendendo uma pequena explosão pela força do tiro.

Para sua surpresa, ao invés de chover grãos de areia para todos os lados, um rastro de dados saltou para cima e se desfez antes de tocar o solo. Encarando o local que o tiro de Beelzebumon atingiu, havia um buraco com dados crus expostos, mas que rapidamente retornavam a parecer grãos de areia.

“O digimundo sempre se expande. Esse local ainda está com dados instáveis, mas acho que com mais alguns dias ele deve se tornar um novo ecossistema para os digimons.”, informou o lorde demônio, e repentinamente olhando para o mar, afirmando com leve tédio:

“Eles chegaram.”

Ao final da fala de Beelzebumon, Cyberdramon, o digimon de nível perfeito, salta do mar, assustando Takato, e logo pousando na areia, causando um pequeno tremor e dando um rugido de vitória. Segundos depois, um ser humanoide, vestindo uma armadura futurista, também salta do mar, com jatos nas costas o impulsionando e com muita mais suavidade, pousa na areia.

A armadura era branca com diversos detalhe sem azul que complementam o visual. A armadura possui diversas placas espalhadas pelo o corpo que aparentava dar uma grande resistência. O capacete tinha um grande visor negro que não deixava Takato ver o rosto da pessoa, mas pelo o tamanho parecido com o de Takato e principalmente, por estar junto de Cyberdramon, o domador não teve dúvidas de quem era.

Ryo Akyama, o lendário domador digimon, removeu o capacete e passou a mão pelos o cabelo, bagunçando para que ficasse do jeito que gostava. Se virando para Cyberdramon, que ainda dava um sorriso convencido, ele argumentou, em um tom resignado:

“Fique mesmo com esse sorriso convencido. É uma enorme vitória ganhar de humano, né?”, o sorriso convencido de Cyberdramon que ainda continuava era resposta suficiente para Ryo, que resmungou baixinho, “Digimon estúpido.”

Se focando em Takato, com um sorriso, Ryo cumprimentou o amigo:

“Oi Takato! Como vai o líder dos domadores de elite?”

“Oi Ryo. O que está vestindo?”, devolveu Takato, ainda admirado com a armadura nova dele e ignorando a pergunta do amigo.

Percebendo o olhar de Takato para sua armadura, ele deu uma volta, permitindo que Takato tivesse um visual completo da armadura, enquanto se gabava:

“É massa,né? É baseado no Grani. A armadura é feita de dados e me concede a resistência de um digimon no nível adulto. Além de outras coisinhas mais legais.”

Nisso, ele apertou um botão no antebraço esquerdo da sua armadura, e uma pistola surgiu na mão de Ryo, rendendo olhos arregalados de surpresa de Takato, fascinado com isso.

“Incrível!”

“Também é feita de dados. Hypnos está está estudando o uso de formas de defesas contra digimons além dos próprios digimons. A munição são balas que podem ser do tipo vacina, vírus e dados. Elas não são realmente letais, mas machucam bastante em digimons abaixo do nível perfeito.”, explicou Ryo, enquanto apertava outro botão e a arma desaparecia.

“Nossa! Quando a Hypnos desenvolveu tudo isso?”

“Ainda é algo experimental. Como explorador, eu preciso estar preparado para qualquer coisa e esse traje novo foi a resposta para isso, depois de meses em desenvolvimento. Ainda é experimental, mas se tudo ocorrer bem, daqui alguns meses, você, Ruki e Jenry estarão trajes similares em missões no digimundo.”

Takato imaginava usando um traje parecido e seu rosto mostrava claramente a sua empolgação com isso. Ryou deu uma risada com a empolgação do amigo, mas ele sabia que Takato não quis encontrar ele, sem passar pelo os protocolos oficiais de acesso da Hypnos, sem ter algum motivo por trás:

“Certo, agora me diga o que você precisa.”

Voltando ao foco, Takato corou levemente, ainda envergonhado em explicar a situação que se encontrava para as pessoas, mas sabendo que era necessário, ele começou do início, a partir da conversa com Jenry até Renamon dar a ideia de um presente para o pedido de namoro.

Durante todo o relato, Ryo parecia sereno, erguendo a sobrancelha em alguns momentos, mas demonstrando nenhuma surpresa evidente com o fato de Takato e Ruki estavam ficando. Ao final do relato, o domador vermelho não resistiu e questionou, temendo a resposta:

“Porque você não está surpreso com tudo que disse?”

“Eu já sabia.”, respondeu ele, com tranquilidade, desconcertando o amigo, “Terriermon é basicamente o meu contato com o mundo real, então eu sei todas as fofocas interessantes com ele.”

Com a certeza de Takato ter uma conversa com Terriermon e a importância de se respeitar a privacidade dos outros, Takato deu um suspiro e se focou no mais importante:

“Então, você tem a carta que eu preciso.”

“Sim.”, afirmou ele, levando a mão a um acoplamento interno da armadura na região do peito, puxando um deck de card digi modify, passando algumas cartas no deck, até puxar uma e mostrar a dita carta para Takato, “Aqui.”

Takato arregalou os olhos, finalmente entendendo o significado dessa carta para Ruki. Ele iria pegar nela para observar melhor, mas Ryo rapidamente colocou a carta de volta no deck e usando um sorriso atrevido, ele afirmou:

“Agora, não ache que vou entregar tão fácil assim.”

“O quê?”

“Somos amigos, mas nós conhecemos Ruki. Se ela descobrir que eu apenas entreguei a carta que ela perdeu numa aposta comigo, a menina vai ficar bem irritada.”, lembrou Ryo, prosseguindo com a ideia dele: “Então, acho que se fizermos uma aposta e você ganhar, isso vai parecer mais justo para Ruki e francamente, mas épico.”

Takato pareceu avaliar. De fato, da forma como Ruki era orgulhosa, ela não iria gostar e ganhar de presente algo que perdeu numa aposta com seu maior rival, mas, se Takato ganhasse a carta, isso resolveria todos os problemas.

“Ok, mas o que eu poderia apostar em troca? Não tenho uma carta de raridade igual a essa.”, disse Takato.

“Hum, eu não preciso de nada seu, mas podemos trabalhar com você me devendo um favor, se eu ganhar.”, respondeu Ryo, com mais um daqueles sorriso que ele dava que indicava que havia algo oculto na frase.

Takato estranhou, demonstrando isso pela sombrancelhas franzidas, mas confiando no amigo, sabendo que ele não pediria nada ruim para Takato, ele acabou aceitando, acenando com a cabeça em confirmação. Com isso, Ryo deu um sorriso satisfeito e prosseguiu com sua ideia:

“Muito bem! Não vamos jogar um jogo de cartas pois seria injusto com você.”, se gabou ele, com Takato dando de ombros, sabendo que era totalmente verdade, “Sendo assim, vamos fazer algo que ambos somos bons.”

Ryou parou ao final da frase, querendo que Takato desse a resposta à questão apresentada. Pensando alguns segundos, o domador desse de forma hesitante:

“Lutar?”

“Exato! Você não tem ideia de quanto tempo eu anseio por uma luta de verdade! Fica meio entediante qualquer confronto quando existe pouquíssimos digimons de nível mega, e nenhum deles quer lutar com você.”

Nisso, ele olha para Beelzebumon, que deu de ombros, afirmando com tranquilidade:

“Mal, pirralho. Mako e Ai ocupam muito o meu tempo.”

“Ser babá ocupa mais seu tempo do que ser um lorde demônio?”, questionou Ryo, de forma sarcástica.

“Poupe-me pirralho.”, encerrou Beelzebumon, sem nenhuma ameaça real.

Takato parecia meio confuso, pois era comum Ryo usar esse título em relação a Beelzebumon, apesar dele nunca ter ouvido falar disso. Ele já havia questionado tanto o amigo quando o digimon mega sobre o significado desse nome, mas ambos apenas diziam que era uma piada entre eles. 

“Certo, sendo assim, creio que é justo, mas onde iremos lutar?”

“Aqui mesmo.”, respondeu Ryo, abrindo os braços para indicar toda aquele oceano atrá dele.

“Aqui não é uma área instáveis de dados? Não quero causar problema no digimundo.”, questionou ele, preocupado.

”Não se preocupe. Eu passei 2 dias vistoriando cada centímetro desse lugar. Não existe nenhum digimon vivendo nessa área ainda e quanto a instabilidade de dados, se lutarmos iremos estar ajudando mais ainda.”, afirmou Ryo, apontando com o dedo o lugar que Beelzebumon deu um tiro na areia.

Olhando para lá, Takato viu que o buraco havia sido preenchido com mais areia e vendo o olhar de leve confusão de Takato, Ryo explicou:

“Digimons são feitos de dados e seus ataques também são feitos de dados. Áreas instáveis, que são tantos locais que estão se formando ou se destruindo, absorvem dados do ambiente com muito mais facilidade. Se Justimon e Dukemon lutarem nessa região, iremos acelerar bastante o processo de estabilização.”

“Isso é um dos motivos para você pedir uma luta aqui?”

“É claro!”, mentiu Ryo, descaradamente.

Dando um suspiro, Takato assentiu, indicando que aceitava a aposta, rendendo aquele sorriso de Ryo que indicava que havia mais motivações por trás além de ter o prazer de uma luta.

Esperando alguns minutos, Guilmon voltou, com o estômago satisfeito de comer várias frutas que encontrou na floresta, e após uma breve explicação de Takato, o digimon do tipo vírus estava empolgado por uma batalha.

Assim, os jovens se posicionaram de frente um ao outro, metros de distância, com seus digimons ao lado. A batalha ocorreria no mar aberto da praia, mas eles precisavam se transformar junto a seus digimons na forma mega.

Naquele momento, ocorreria uma batalha entre dois digimons do nível mega. Algo que já ocorreu muitas vezes na vida daqueles dois domadores, mas aquela luta em específico, teria um impacto um pouco mais diferente do que de costume.

Pois Beelzebumon estava naquela praia e ele se lembrou de uma pequena promessa que havia feito a Mako a algum tempo e o sorriso diabólico que ele fez, já dava um sinal claro que seja lá o que fosse fazer, com certeza seria algo grande.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elogios, críticas, dúvidas e sugestões são bem-vindos. Todos os comentários serão respondidos com a devida atenção.

**Author's Note:**

> A intenção desse romance é que seja divertido de ler. Não irei me focar em momentos românticos entre Takato e Ruki, mas na interação deles com seus amigos para ajudarem a fazer um presente legal para seus pedidos de namoro. Eu estou me divertindo muito ao escrever isso e espero que esse sentimento também ocorra com vocês ao lerem.
> 
> Por último, eu quero testar um formato novo e fazer uma fic com capítulos mais curtos. Então, ao invés de um cap de 6 mil palavras, vou dividir em vários capítulos entre 2 mil a 3 mil palavras. Vamos ver como fica.
> 
> Elogios, críticas, dúvidas e sugestões são bem-vindos. Todos os comentários serão  
> respondidos com a devida atenção.


End file.
